a full wizard cousin!
by someoneWRITING
Summary: alex, justin and max has a cousin.Who is a full wizard.She is a good wizard.She's also a good person.Can she also be a good sister and daughter, and take alex's place?
1. Amanda?

Professor Crumbs: Amanda you come back here! *put a spell on her**the spell is, making someone stop on leaving* No one is leaving until the bell is ringing!  
Amanda: *but the spell didn't work on her*  
Professor C: AMANDA!! if my spell wont work on you, I hope my words would! you are not leaving, you are staying here in the Wizard World, you are not going in the human world, I am standing as ur parent now! so you should obey me!  
Amanda: I'm sorry professor.  
Prof C.: I expect this coming from your cousin, but to you? you made me dissapointed, and Im sure your parents r also dissapointed!  
Amanda: Im sorry I dissapointed you, but i have to go, whether you give me your blessings or not, but i will be back, and i promise when i come back i will make u proud!  
Prof C.: but u dont even know how to use ur.  
Amanda: *she just vanished in the air*  
Prof C: magic right yet..

At the substation/Russo's house *at the table*  
alex: hey justin can u switch shifts with me?  
justin: why?  
alex: well my shifts r night time, and i have to go to a party with harper tonight justin: no, by why, i meant.. why would i do that?  
alex: please!  
justin: ok but i would have to think about it alex: ugh!

*somone's knocking on the door at the substation*

max: *at the counter* now, why would someone knock.... on a substation? they're supposed to just enter and order.. hey that kinda rhyme!  
alex: less talking, more opening!  
justin: and that didn't rhyme!  
max: yes it did! *open the door*  
alex: *look at justin*so?  
justin: still thinking.. *went upstairs*  
alex: you could've just think downstairs, what's the difference? *followed him upstairs*  
Amanda: hi.  
max: *confused* hi?  
Amanda: I'm amanda.  
max: and your at a substation.. trivia, in a substation u dont knock and introduce urself.  
Amanda: oh I'm sorry, i thought this is the russo's house, and there were alot of ppl getting in, i thought there was just a party so i still came in.  
max: oh.. well yeah this is the russo's house "slash!" waverly place substation. anyways, who are you?  
Amanda: I'm Amanda Miller, your dad, jerry russo, is my uncle, his my father's cousin max: oh.. well, my dad and my mom r not in here but wait, i'll call my siblings.*went upstairs*

*upstairs*  
alex: ugh! i know ur smart.. and when you think it always just cost 5 seconds!  
justin: true.. but to you i always have to think twice. oh no, not twice million times!  
max: hey guys! you know who is knocking awhile ago.. its Amanda alex: who the heck, is amanda?  
max: our cousin, i think?  
justin: cousin? i'll go downstairs and check *justin went downstairs and alex and max followed*

who's amanda?  
is she really there cousin?  
why was Professor Crumbs got dissapointed to her?  
find out on the next episode!  
which will come out soon!

P.S.: sorry about the spell thing at the first part! i'm not that good of a rhymer!


	2. PARTY here I COME! with amanda?

max: that's her *pointing to amanda*  
justin: hi, Im Justin Russo Amanda: oh hi.. Im Amanda Miller, you must be one of uncle jerry's child?  
alex: uncle jerry?

*jerry and theresa came in*  
jerry: hey kids.. were home!  
justin: great timing!mom, dad. This is Amanda... *face to amanda* this is the time where you say ur surname.  
amanda: oh! Amanda Miller!  
jerry: amanda miller.. *thinking* do u know Ronald and Nancy Miller?  
amanda: they're my parents jerry: oh! kids, this is ur cousin.  
alex: we kinda figure that out, earlier *face to justin* so?  
justin: still thinking!  
alex: WHAT?  
jerry: so how's ur parents?  
amanda: ahmm.. Professor Crumbs *trying to change the topic*is asking if i could stay for awhile here at your house?  
jerry: professor crumbs?  
alex: it's been awhile since i heard professor crumbs name!  
jerry: of course you could stay here, right theresa?  
theresa: of course, you are very welcome in our home!  
max: so i guess she's part of our family now?  
alex: where will she sleep?  
jerry: you and her will share your room alex: WHAT? daddy, are you hearing yourself? "WE" will "SHARE"?  
jerry: yes alex: in my.. not just my, "MY" room?  
jerry: *gave her the look*  
alex: fine!  
jerry: *smiled*  
alex: if!  
jerry: *smile fade away*  
alex: you will let me switch shifts with justin, just for tonigt... AND! you will let me go to this PARTY with harper.. deal? ok! tnx daddy! I love you!  
justin: he didn't even said a word!  
jerry: alright fine!  
justin: WHAT?  
jerry: if.  
justin: HA! he also has an "if"! *trying to give max a high-five*  
max: *ignore his hand* I don't wanna get involve!  
jerry: if, you will let amanda, come with you alex: what? alright fine! but u shud know, that ur unfair! my if, is just for tonight, ur if is for alot if nights!  
justin: WHATEVER!  
jerry: ok that's a deal! c'mon amanda, Im gonna show u ur room alex: her room?  
max: where's her things?

*jerry, theresa and amanda went upstairs*

alex: i have a bad feeling about this amanda justin: wat r u talkin' about? she's our cousin!  
max: our dad's niece!  
alex: I KNOW

is amanda, what alex thinks of her? a bad girl?  
what will happen when they go to the party?  
why doesn't amanda want to talk about her parents?

find out on the next chapter!

P.S.: I'm sorry it's too short! 


	3. no need to compete? AWESOME!

*alex went to her room, and sees amanda*

alex: you better get ready if ur coming, once I'm ready, I'm leaving *walk towards her closet*  
amanda: *pointed to her clothes and magically changed to a cool dress* is it a fancy party or what?  
alex: what do you mean? *turn and look at amanda* WOAH! that's cool! that suits the party. I just wish i just have a dress like that.  
amanda: *magic alex's dress*  
alex: *surprised* WOAH! u know? ur not so bad after all!  
amanda: thanks. I think?  
alex: *smiled* let's go!

*went to the living room*  
*harper was already waiting for her*  
harper: WOW!  
alex: hey everyone! we gotta go!  
jerry: ok, but make sure you come.  
alex: *interrupt his dad* ok! bye! *kiss her mom and dad*

*outside*  
harper: *whisper to alex*who's she?  
alex: oh! harper, this is amanda, my this is harper, my best friend.  
harper: oh hi!  
amanda: hi? *whisper to alex* i thought she was ur driver. because of her hat that looks like a steering wheel.  
alex: *laughing*  
harper: what's so funny?  
alex: oh nothing. i just remembered justin singing on the shower!  
harper: *confused* ok?

*at the party*  
kevin: hi alex alex: oh hi kevin! looks like ur having a great party!  
kevin: yeah! wanna dance?  
alex: sure! oh wait what about my cousin?  
kevin: cousin?  
alex: oh yeah, kevin this is my cousin amanda from wi..lock?  
kevin: wheelock?  
alex: yeah a far, far, far place.  
kevin: ok.  
alex: *whisper to herself* yeah that worked

*after the party*  
*alex and amanda was walking back home*  
amanda: thanks alex, i had a great time today, u know i dont do this alot in wizard world alex: yeah, more like boring world, right?  
amanda: its actually responsibilty world aleX: *confused*  
*alex and amanda sit on the front porch of the house*  
amanda: well, as a full wizard you gotta take alot of responsibility, as they say with big powers comes big amanda & alex: *together* responsiblity alex: wait. Your a full wizard?  
amanda: yep alex: *confused*  
amanda: I'm an only child alex: *still confuse*  
amanda: an only child doesn't need to be on a competetion to have his or her full powers alex: 's awesome! i wish i am an only that's life. *looked up* but do i really have to have justin and max?  
amanda: you know as an only child it's actually not that easy to have your full powers alex: but you said you don't have to compete?  
amanda: yes, but...

*someone open the door*  
theresa: oh hey girls, i was just about to throw the trash. What are you doing outside?*threw the trash*  
alex: oh were just chatting.  
*all three of them get inside*

theresa: well girls, it's sleeping time.  
alex: yes mom, goodnight *kiss her mom*  
amanda: goodnight mrs. russo theresa: you know you can call me aunt theresa.  
amanda: ok, aunt theresa theresa: or mom, if you want to.  
amanda: *nods*  
*alex and amanda went to their room*

alex: well, goodnight amanda.  
amanda: goodnight alex.

a good night eh?  
what do you think amanda means by big responsibility?  
how did amanda really got her full powers?  
why does she has to live in the human world, or in the russo's house?

find out on the next chapter! 


	4. first day of school!

amanda: hey alex, wake up!  
alex: why?  
amanda: you have school today right?  
alex: yeah amanda: then wake up so you wont be late alex: ugh! later amanda: everything will be messy, if you dont wake up this lazy alex: *woke up* woah! im awake? *look at her clock* at 5:30 am amanda: which is the right time for a student like you to be awake alex: *thinking* did you put a spell on me?  
amanda: no.  
alex: ok?  
*alex get ready and get dressed for school*  
*they both went downstairs*

alex: *fixing her stuffs*  
*everybody came down*  
justin: gooooooooooood morning everyone. Good morning... alex?  
alex: what's the big surprise?  
jerry: your awake? at the normal time?  
theresa: who prepared breakfast?  
alex: a.  
amanda: ..lex justin, max, jerry, theresa: alex?  
alex: alex?  
amanda: yeah.  
justin: now that's the surprise your asking!  
alex: *whisper to amanda* what are you doing?  
amanda: *whisper to alex* this is just my way of saying thank you for last night alex: ok?

*while eating*

jerry: hey amanda, today is your first day in school, so alex you take care of your cousin alex: yes dad justin: what are you good at?  
amanda: i dont know justin: well, i think you should know so you wont be left out on school, just a friendly oh i mean family advice alex: any advice that came from you is badly.. see i was on the road.. friendly, family, badly *laugh*  
justin: *sarcastic smile* anywho. you should already think about what class you would be in.  
max: oh you should take eating at lunch class or pranks on school class amanda: eating at lunch and pranks on school class?  
justin: dude, there's no such thing as those class alex: ha! in max world there is, that was originally in my world but max world bought it, because my world is too professional for those class justin: dad, are you sure alex should be the one taking care of amanda?  
jerry: whether it's you or alex or max taking care of her, i know she'll do great, right amanda?  
amanda: i think so? and thanks uncle jerry, and also to all of you guys max: let's go, were gonna be late for school!

*they all went to school*

how do you think amanda's first day of school would go?  
would it be a bad first day, good first day or a best first day?

find out on the next chapter! 


	5. alien language!

***at school***

harper: oh hi alex! hi amely..

alex: amely?

harper: oh im sorry im not that good in memorizing names..

amanda: it's ok.. the name's amanda by the way

alex: uuhhh.. i like the way you talk, harper would nvr talk like that

harper: what do you mean?

alex: NOTHING

harper: anyways _*whispering to alex*_ is she also a wizard?

alex: she told me she's a full wizard

harper: really how old is she? isnt there a right time for that?

alex: yeah i dont know either, ill ask her again someday, about that

***justin came***

justin: oh hey guys!

harper: hi justin....

zeke: zup people.. isdbiwfubfub (alien language)

amanda: uegfdfbi (alien language)

justin: _*shocked_*you know how to speak alien language?

alex: uuuhhh.. i thought you were awesome!

amanda: _*whisper*_ i just understand him because of my powers

alex: oh!

justin: you know, maybe you should come join us in our club

alex: _*shaking her head and mouthing "NO"*_

harper: ahh..ahh.. i also know how to speak in alien language.. bajukerlame...gendube??

justin: *mad* did you just say i look dork in my clothes?

alex: WOW! what an honest girl

justin: *shaking his head*

***justin and zeke left angrily***

harper: wait...

alex&amanda: _*laughing*_

harper: _*mad and embarrassed*_ well, see you in P.E.!!!

amanda: *confused* well, speaking of P.E. how 'bout i try P.E.

alex: _*thinking*_ hmmm.. ok

amanda: but i think, i could also try arts..

alex: now, that's better!

amanda: _*good, my powers worked! i have read her minds.. now she would think that we have a lot in common!*_

**wait for the next chapter, people!**_  
_


	6. what's up with max?

***at home***

theresa: hey, kids how was school?

max: *running to his room and almost bumped his mom*

justin: NOT GOOD! HARPER just told me i look dork in my clothes!

theresa: why, would she say that?

justin: I KNOW! plus, there were alot of people there!

alex: dude,those people around you didn't know what you were talking about! plus,harper didn't even know what she have told why the heck would a normal person would know how to speak in alien?

justin: so, you honestly think she's normal? and amanda speaks in alien language!

amanda: *shocked* huh??

alex: *laughing*

justin: hey amanda, what are you doing?

amanda: oh, homework

alex: *shocked* we have homework?

amanda: yeah.. dont worry, i could help you with yours..

theresa: wow.. that's new!

justin: what do you mean new? dont you see that to me?

theresa: yes, but to you, that's too much new

justin: ill go down and help dad, its my shift now..

theresa: ok..

alex: *whispering* show off

theresa: what?

alex: nothing mom, I LOVE YOU! ill go to my room..

***upstairs***

alex: *hears someone crying in max' room* *entered his room*

max: woah! ever heard of knocking??

alex: sorry dude? who was crying?

max: *clearng his tears* i dont know? the neighbors?

alex: whatever! *went out the room and went to her room*


	7. taking the place already?

***at the kitchen almost 12mn***

max: *getting drinks from the refrigerator* *and sat down in the dinning table*

amanda: *went downstairs* oh hey max, still awake? *sat down beside her* *reading his mind* so, what's her name

max: what? who?

amanda: c'mon you know what i mean.. the girl?

max: what girl?

amanda: some are evil some are kind but all must speak there mind

max: my classmate,brian purposely poured juice on my pants, and emily saw my pants and thought that i peed on my pants

amanda: so, who's emily?

max: THE GIRL!!

amanda: oh, yeah.. i see

max: i cant even look at her

amanda: dont worry, will get our revenge!

max: our?

amanda: ok, your..

max: no, its ok if its our..

amanda: alright get your mind off brian and emily first and get some sleep.. ill see u tomorrow for yo. i mean OUR revenge.. BWAHAHA

max: *laughing* you know your like the older sister i never had

amanda: *smiled* thanks! good night

max: goodnight

***the next day at school***

max: hey. amanda.. that's brian*pointing to a boy*

amanda: *put a spell on his pants*

brian *peed on his pants*

emily: eeww....

max: dude, atleast mine was an accident because you poured juice on my pants! *shouting so emily could hear* but yours is TRUE! and not an accident

brian *runaway*

emily: *laughing* hey, max.. look i know that yesterday you didnt actually... you get the point

max: yeah..

emily: i just you know, cant stop laughing but hey you know i like funny guys

max: really, well your clown man is right beside you girl

amanda: *smiling* *waving goodbye to max and mouthing - ill go, good luck!*

***at the science lab***

justin: why cant this thing work!

***amanda entered the room***

amanda: hey justin

justin: oh, hey amanda.. im really losing my patience in this thing

amanda: well, take it easy.. just think that's alex if you'll be good to her she'll be good to you if you'll be mean to her she would ruin your whole entire life

justin: *laughing* *look closely to his invention* oh i know, this one should be put in here, that way it would blend perfectly. *tried to fix it* IT WORKED!

amanda: see..??

justin: thanks,amanda!

amanda: i didnt did anything

justin: yes, you treat you after school! as a thank you!

amanda: ok if its your treat, then yes i did something!

***after school at the substation***

amanda: thanks for this ice cream, justin

justin: thanks for helping me at the lab

alex: you helped him? to what? to finally get dressed properly??

justin: you..

amanda: *gave her a look*

justin: you should've come with us alex, that way i could have also treat you

alex: treat me? and then what? put a poison on my ice cream? so that there wont be any pretty child of the russo's?

justin: why would i do that?your my sister. and im your brother we sould treat ourselves like normal siblings

alex: dude, were not normal!

jerry: order up! who ordered fre..

amanda: oh, uncle jerry let me give them to the customers

jerry: oh thank you!

**uhh.. really taking the place of alex?**

**but is she really taking alex' place?**

**find out on the next chapter!**


	8. wishing bottle!

***at the table, dinner***

amanda: oh, aunt theresa i almost forgot, this is for you.*gave theresa a sweater* i saw it on the way back home awhile ago, justin said you would love it

theresa: ohhh.. I LOVE IT!

jerry: thanks for helping me in my shifts amanda, it made my shift easier

amanda: no biggie.i could have my own shift if you want that way i could help more in the substation

jerry: that's a good idea

justin: oh hey! check this out *showed amanda a paper* I GOT AN A+! and all because of your help

amanda: i told you, i didnt did anything.. it all because of you. youre just really a good student

max: i had the BEST DAY EVER at school this morning!

alex: WHY!? YES! i finally got to talk!

max: well, tnx to amanda..

alex: amanda? ugh! oh hey do you hear that its harper *just pretending* ill just go talk to her

maX: so as i was saying

***downstairs with alex***

harper: hey alex!

alex: ahh! you were really here?

harper: yes, i kept screaming your name down here

alex: oh i thought that was just my imagination

harper: check this out

alex: what's that?

harper: i dont know its a bottle, but i have a new idea becau..

alex: hey, that looks like a wishing bottle.i think we have already learned that.. anyways you know amanda? i hate her

harper: why?

alex: it's like she's taking my place in being "ALEX" she just bought mom a new sweater

harper: you dont buy things for your mom

alexL: and ask dad if she could have an own shift, show off right? i mean who would want to have an exhausting shift

harper: i would

alex: not helping! and she have helped justin in his his like forcing justin to be nice to me, and i hate it when justin is nice to me, when we fight it only proves our love for each other as a sibling. cant she see that?

harper: well, she doesnt have a sibling how would she know??

alex: and last night i heard her and max talking about this girl.. and then max said.. you were the older sister i never had ugh! insulting right?

harper: yeah.. but she's not actually taking your place

alex: yes she is! its like she's stealing me and making me better.. which on the other hand, would make the real alex look bad! i just wish we would trade place. she would be the alex russo! who her parents always thinks that a i would be an only child WHO's a FULL WIZARD!

***a genie suddenly came out the bottle***

alex: woah! i told you it was a wishing bottle!

**ohh.. wishing bottle!!**

**please check out the next chapter!**


End file.
